User talk:Leon35
i love stuuf! leave comments!--Leon35 21:22, November 9, 2009 (UTC) promotion?! since your so active with the site and i can't always be around, i'm giving you admin powers. please use your new status with extreme responsibility. read about your new abilities here http://zoids.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListGroupRights. oh, happy birthday again. --Hollow ichigo 06:19, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :if you don't want to assume the responsibility, i'd be glad to take it back. just leave a message --Hollow ichigo 02:54, February 11, 2010 (UTC) wow nice bday gift. Ty ichigo. have fun doing whatever it is that you do. really appreciate thisLeon35 23:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I leave for vacation one day...i come back and your a admin, congrats!--Silverblade1 17:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ty silver Leon35 22:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) More advertisment horray! here it is! dont kno how it got there but here it is! u kno on the bottom of every article there are those 3 advertisments for a wiki? usualy, Transformers wiki, lego wiki and star wars wiki are there for example. today, i found this! just go from page to page for a short while or keep refreshing a page and eventualy, this will appear! Thank you all, especialy new members, for the increased web traffic which allowed this to happen! if that murasame liger pic ever appears agian which appeared at one point on the left side of the screen for a short period of time, ill post that too! once agian, Zoids Fire Burning! May the wind be with you always! Yay, our small wiki is being known, yay. (Zoids Fanatic 23:07, March 9, 2010 (UTC)) Zoid Character Pages Since we decided to make character pages after all, i think we could use templates similar to the Zoids Stats. However these templates would use: Series(In wich they appear), Debut(First Episode they appear in), Faction, Voice Actor, and Stats...and whatever else we can put in. this is just an idea, i would like your imput--Silverblade1 19:28, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I can make a template pretty easily, its just a question of what to include. I would go with name, a picture, Appearances, Debut, Faction / Affiliation, Age, Primary Zoids, Japanese Name, and Voice actors. :I left my idea in the Sandbox--Azimuth727 20:21, March 24, 2010 (UTC) sounds good to me! ::I made one minor change, but otherwise looks good. I have POSSIBLY canon ages for Fuzors (I can't find the 2ch log they were from), should I put, say, "possibly (age)" when adding them unless I find the proper source? /Zero had a few on the official site, and there's some in Legacy... Pointytilly 04:36, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I decided to include an age category because I knew the Zoids Saga database had an age listing... didn't really think about Fuzors of Genesis though. I think they were in some of the later Saga games (though not in English), if somebody had one of those we could get the ages pretty easily. You could always put "around 16" in the age category if we can't find them.--Azimuth727 19:42, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Tom is back on! also, is it just me, or all the new ppl doing the work --Silverblade1 02:18, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I think it might just be you. (Zoids Fanatic 02:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC)) Page name changing Hi, Leon, was just looking at the Laser blades and the Charged particle cannon pages. I think the page names should be changed to Laser B''lades and Charged ''P''article ''C'''annon so the grammar will be right with all the first letters being capitalised. I'm not sure how to edit the names of pages, so I'll let you edit it if you want to. Also, this is my own personal opinion, but I think the weapon's proper name is the Charged Particle ''Gun rather than the Charged Particle Cannon. In the Geno Saurer's anime debut, episode 21 of Chaotic Century which was the episode where the weapon was first introduced, the episode's name was "The Charged Particle Gun", not -Cannon. But then again, since this weapon's name is called either way equally by many fans, it's not really an important issue. So I'll leave it to you and the higher members to decide if you'll have the name changed or not. Either way is fine by me. Just thought you should know. - BladeLigerLeong 09:00, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :I just went through and did it the easy way, made new pages with the caps, made the old pages redirects. I decided to go with cannon, because the articles were already written with cannon. It would be more work to find and change all the names to gun. I didn't move the talk pages over, but that can be done by anyone, just copy-paste from the old pages if it's needed. Sylvanelite 09:20, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, thanks, man. I'll go through the pages of the Zoids with the weapon and change all the 'CPGs' to CPCs'. - BladeLigerLeong 09:26, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Just so you all know... Sylvan that was the hard way. The easy way is to hit the "Move" button at the top of the article. It'll give you spot to put in the new title and a reason, and options to move the talk pages or create redirects from the old title.--Azimuth727 17:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC) create moves for the pages in need of grammer changing then create several redirects for the CPC page especialy. examples include CPC, CPG, Charged Particle Gun, Ray Absorbing Charged Particle Cannon/Gun, Diffused Charged Particle Cannon/Gun. personaly im still undecided on the weapons page issue but it seems to be working so far. nice wotk all of you Leon35 03:11, May 17, 2010 (UTC) A quick question Hello Leon. You left a message on my talk page saying to leave a message here if I had any questions. Well, I have a question. Obviously. ^^; The blogs, can we post fanfiction there? I thought I read that we could, but I wasn't sure. And I really didn't want to post fanfiction there if it wasn't allowed. Breaking the rules is the last thing I want to do. ShadowRebirth37 15:50, May 22, 2010 (UTC) the blogs r there for u so that u may right about whatever u want ( as long as its appropriete) also remember to sign ur posts! --Leon35 02:53, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks for taking the time to answer!! And don't worry, all of my fics are appropriate. And sorry about that, the enter key on my laptop is rather touchy sometimes. ShadowRebirth37 16:24, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Setting up an avatar Yeah, I'm trying to get a custom avatar up in my profile, but I am unsure on how to do. Would you please explain this process to me and anything else revelant to the subject such as size limitations and file types allowed and such. Please and thank you. Adlas 04:00, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Adlas! Just go to 'your home' page and move the mouse over where your avatar would be, and go down to change when the drop down appears. The rest should be explanitory. And for size I recommend 100x100 or 50x50. ShadowRebirth37 04:02, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I think I've tried that but it doesn't seem to be displaying properly. Am I doing something wrong? The file size in question is 48x48 so I didn't think it'd be that big of a difference.Adlas 04:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I'm not sure. You should click on it, and a drop down meun should appear. Afterwords, click on change avatar. You will be brought to a screen, and you should be able to change it from there. Also, welcome to the Zoids Wiki. (Zoids Fanatic 04:13, May 24, 2010 (UTC)) Whelp, not the avatar I wanted exactly. But I do like me some Sheep Man. Baaaaah.Adlas 04:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC) if that doest work go to "my preferences"!to change your avatar there --Leon35 10:33, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Accounts Hi, Leon, just wanna ask, do the higher members in this wiki have the power to expel users from the wiki? I just wanna know in case that mysterious person who spoke on my talk page turns out to be someone nasty. Also, are the higher members able to track people's locations through their accounts? Like where they are in their country? I have a feeling I know who that mysterious person might be, but I'm not sure yet, so this is just in case. - BladeLigerLeong 07:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) yes. admins like myself have the power to block users but only head admins like ichigo or wiki staff can create perminamt blocks. no i cannot track people down like a stalker but if you feel threatend by this person i have the ability to block him ot her for up tp one year, unless you have figured out who this is and they are of no threat to you.--Leon35 12:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Right, thanks. That unknown person won't give his/her name, and the person whom I thought it would be turned out to be innocent, since he called me to tell me he saw those stuff on my page. I'll let you know if I really need this enigmatic person to be blocked. - BladeLigerLeong 12:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, the rude person posted his apology for his behaviour, but I deleted the entire section from my talk page because I know he doesn't mean it. Being a former friend, I know him too well to trust him to keep his word. If he does that again, I'll really have to ask you to block his IP address. I'll have a very serious talk with him when I see him back in school. Thanks for trying to stop him, Leon, even when he's not the type to stop irritating people. But I'll settle him myself. - BladeLigerLeong 14:36, June 5, 2010 (UTC) im glad you have solved ur problem. glad to have helped. how did he find you on the wiki anyway? btw i personaly believe that whether he is or isnt sorry there is always some explination regardless if its a good one or not--Leon35 04:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) wiki ad contest for those of you who got the same message i did, i already posted a comment about our wiki! ZOIDS ON!--Leon35 18:40, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Cool, what you said about it? (Zoids Fanatic 18:45, June 15, 2010 (UTC)) Question Very sorry to bother you, Leon! I had a question to ask on the behalf of a fellow editor that I was hoping you could help answer? One of the users here, Adlas, found that they can't edit any of the Wiki's pages--nothing will respond to their keyboard. They're wondering if they were blocked. -Imperial Dragon 18:23, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :The (horrible) default editor never worked right for me, maybe it doesn't get along with his computer. Try the wikitext/source view mentioned below instead? Pointytilly 03:23, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Quick question, how do you change stub that has grown into an article out of stub?SharkWings 03:03, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Go to the article, start editting, and click source. Then look for somthing that say's stub. Delete it, and your done. Sorry, had to answer. (Zoids Fanatic 03:11, June 25, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks. Moved Zi-arms out of stub because it's longer, if that's okay.SharkWings 03:16, June 25, 2010 (UTC) when you believe a page is no longer a stub, delete the stub tag. And yes, you may delete the stub tag on Zi arms Leon35 13:57, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Should we move Leostriker out of stub too?SharkWings 15:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) the leostriker has battlestory, but it is not listed, so keep it as a stub until someone gets the battlestory for it. ask tilly, she is great with Battlestory--Leon35 20:31, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Away To let you all know, I will be away Monday through Friday for the next 3 weeks. I will be away at travel camp, but i will be home on the weekends. ZOIDS ON! Leon35 03:30, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Aww, well, have fun a camp. (Zoids Fanatic 03:42, June 28, 2010 (UTC)) :I'm stuck home almost all of July... don't worry about it, I'll keep 'em in line ;-) Azimuth727 04:10, June 28, 2010 (UTC) thanks fanatic and Azimuth. Well, I am about to leave as we speak. Bye!--Leon35 10:11, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Images Hi, Leon, I need to ask, suppose we upload images that we thought we could use, but them we find they look blurry on the Wiki, are we able to get rid of the images? I uploaded two that I think look lousy. - BladeLigerLeong 15:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC) If you read the above message, Leon's gone for now. Only admins can delete stuff, so just let me know which ones you want to get rid of.--Azimuth727 17:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, hehe, silly of me to miss Leon35's notice above. Anyway, Azi, the images were Leon Toros image.jpg and Leon Toros image 2.jpg. I figured the first one could be used to replace the previous main image on Leon Toros' page since it was a much clearer version and didn't have the cartoon network logo at the side. But since I didn't know how to enlarge it or anything, the image looked blur on the template. I thought it was useless, but now it seems VanXFiona has helped me use the first one on Toros' page, even if not as the main one. As for the second one, I think it might not be too bad to put it on the page now. I'l probably place it in the trivia or something. Thanks. - BladeLigerLeong 14:48, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, so nevermind then...Azimuth727 03:15, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : :First of thanks for welcoming to this wikia, its the first time i edited here. Now, the reason i edited the genobreaker image is because i ve edited on other anime wikia before, (naruto, bleach, one piece, etc) and this is the first wikia ive seen using a toy model picture as the the persons, in this case the zoids personal information page image, when there are so many other images out there on the internet that could be used. i tried uploading a cgi image of it but zoidsfanatic removed it, now im trying to put a another image of it in but im getting a image cannot be displayed thing, could you help me. Me1 02:01 August 5, 2010 The Wiki acts strange about images. I would suggest trying to reupload it, and if that does't work, try to find a new image, or revert to the same old one. Your not alone on this problem, it seems many of the images are now refusing to load. So I would suggest to just wait, and if nothing happens, then try again, or revert to the orginal image. Now, as for why the toy was used, you'll have to remember we're a toy/anime/video game/somthing else Wiki, so the use of a toy as the Zoid's main image is prefectly fine. Also, try not to go around and copy images from other sites without permisson. That could lead to trouble. If you upload them, make sure that it's ok for them to be uploaded, and also give credit when credit is due. And sorry Leon, I just can't help my wanting to help. (Zoids Fanatic 06:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC)) Ok cool thanks. Me1 ya, what he said. 0_o. and Me1, if your not sure about a picture, please see me and I'' will answer it. =) (nice job fanatic explaining some of that)--Leon35 11:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) need your help i now it has been a long time but i need you help. i need you to get as many people to go on to this web and do what is says http://sites.google.com/site/tomtripfunds/ Not to intrupt, but didn't we have a spammer a while back that posted this same link? (Zoids Fanatic 23:47, July 4, 2010 (UTC)) Tomhannah posted this, he used to be on this wiki--Silverblade1 18:55, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Deleted content Hi, I was reading some of the stuff on various talk pages, and I simply don't understand what has been done here. Maybe I haven't read all the discussion, but from what it sounds like, you've just deleted the sword wolf page without any attempt to back up the information posted in it. Yet, allowed the whitz tiger page to remain, without any real content in it (certainly nothing new). Now you want to delete the fuzors pages, which have actual content in them? I'm just totally confused about your approach here. Is there any justification as to why the sword wolf was deleted? Slax seems to have asked numerous times to have it restored/be given a reason to why it was deleted. I haven't been able to see any reason as to why it was deleted, with no effort provided to keep the information that was added. Considering the amount of content Slax has added, (he is by far the most active contributor at this point in time) I don't see why your just randomly undoing his contributions. Could you perhaps shed some light on the situation? Because like I said I'm confused. But if what I've described really is the scenario here, Slax certainly seems to be in the right, and there is no reason for you to be deleting his contributions. Sylvanelite 22:19, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :The sword wolf was fought over and deleted a long time ago (check the deletion log - hollow Ichigo deleted it several times), which is why Leon deleted it again. The general consensus was to create a page for the Whitz Tiger, so that was left, although it needs a lot of work (someone should get on that). If you look to the discussion on the Liger Zero Talk, everyone seems to think that it's ok for Zero Phoenix/Falcon pages except for Leon, who insisted he will delete them (but if you back this than I guess he doesn't really have a choice on the matter). I think that should help you a little bit...Azimuth727 23:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand why it was deleted. But what I don't understand, is why none of the info was retained, and why Leon hasn't provided a reason for not retaining the information (which is what Slax asked for). Notably, the stats and template. If a page is going to be deleted, it's content should be kept on other pages. Personally, I think all noteworthy Zoids should have their own page, provided someone has the info to make them. The liger zero variants are noteworthy, since they played major roles in anime/games and are extremely recognisable Zoids. This is not true in general, so not every fuzor should have its own page, because there quite simply isn't enough info to put into them. Sylvanelite 23:27, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :The Swordwolf doesn't have enough info for it's own page, just give it it's own section on the Whitz Wolf page, and it doesn't matter anymore why none of the info was kept, we'll just redo every thing and get it right this time.--Silverblade1 01:43, July 6, 2010 (UTC) @Sylvan- as an admin you should be able to view deleted versions of the page, and could salvage the stats out of there, I don't have the time right now...Azimuth727 03:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I don't want to retrieve data if Leon is going to remove it again. Which is why I'm asking for his reasons on this page. As for sword wolf not being notable. Like I've said numerous times, it's fine if it's not notable, but then why not back up the data? Additionally, the sword wolf is far more notable than the whitz tiger, which now has it's own page. I just don't understand the logic (or rather lack of it). Sylvanelite 06:52, July 6, 2010 (UTC) There are a number of zoid variations used only for the genesis story line, all of them have been add to its origanal zoids page, even variations with more info on them (Crimson Horn) has been moved back to Red Horn page, and if it really matters that much to the public, then i say we create a "Zoid Variation" page with links to the pages with the zoids they are looking for, such as the Sword Wolf. This wikia has always been against creating pages for Zoids that are no more then just added armor or fusers, theres no reason the sword wolf should be any defferant, we can always just rename the Whitz tiger page as well--Silverblade1 13:22, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :How many times do I have to say "I know that, I just want Leon's explanation as to why the data wasn't backed up"? Although that being said, the crimson horn is hardly as notable, since it never appeared in any anime whatsoever. Sylvanelite 22:40, July 6, 2010 (UTC) A lot of Zoids never apeared in the anime, like King G, Ice Blazer or Victory Liger. Yes, it would be nice to see the information Slax contributed put back up. New article worthy or not, it was valueable and pertinant information. Guess we just have to wait until Leon gets back for an answer.SharkWings 23:28, July 6, 2010 (UTC) This is serious Well, just serious to me, but not to you. Please take a look at the Talk:Altile page. - BladeLigerLeong 14:53, July 10, 2010 (UTC) 1st off, I was away, and I will be for another week. I would appreciate it if you guys would hold all questions you want to ask me until I fuly return, for organizations sake. While I am here, I will answer all questions. Sword Wolf was deleted because it doesnt have enough info on its own and it contains parts that allow you to build a red whitz wolf. However, you Re riht Sylvan, and that I should have explained more to Slax why it was deleted. I also agree that Slax's information should be reused in the whitz wolf article. (although i did say that once before i left) Azimuth is also right in that we have fought over that page time and time agian and it is really agravating and unnecisary. As for leong, I will to to the talk page Leon35 21:06, July 10, 2010 (UTC) hey guys! i'v been a little busy for a while, but im going to be around more often now, i see you guys made alot of progress :) Silverblade1 03:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Leon, need your help once more. That annoying Slax01 is getting on my nerves again. I know when I edit templates, they might break sometimes, but that's just an ''accident, and more often than not, I don't even know until much later. Take a look at the history of the Leon Toros page. I edited the image, but somehow the age column just goes off. I have no idea why. And then when Slax fixes the template, he just has to write the edit summary as "fixing the template ''that Leong broke '''again". Why couldn't he just have written it as "fixing the broken template" or something like that? He's clearly trying to make me look like I break things on the Wiki, since everyone can see the edit summary on the Home page. He's being rude. Please do something about him. And how do I edit templates without breaking the stupid stuff? - BladeLigerLeong 09:57, July 23, 2010 (UTC) This is awesome! I finaly got xbox live!!!! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) (^_^) Silverblade1 00:55, July 25, 2010 (UTC) sweet man =D. email me your gamertag. you have email enabled yes?--Leon35 02:27, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Can I get it to? Grats on it. (Zoids Fanatic 03:10, July 25, 2010 (UTC)) Have no idea, cant i just send you a freind invite or somethin? Silverblade1 14:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Ya, you can. My XBL username is on my userpage. I'm on vacation though, so I won't be on for about a week. (Zoids Fanatic 20:47, July 25, 2010 (UTC)) Leon, dont i need your gamertag to send you a message? Silverblade1 20:54, July 25, 2010 (UTC) JML Bros thats my gamertag silver. send me a friend request soon, though i may not accept it right away ive been busy. --Leon35 21:21, July 25, 2010 (UTC) kk, the freind request from Silver A2 would be me --Silverblade1 21:59, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Mind me asking, but what games do you play/plan to play on XBL Silver? (Zoids Fanatic 22:45, July 25, 2010 (UTC)) COD, Halo, and i dont think i have any other XBL games, i like to play assassins creed too but theres no XBL on it--Silverblade1 02:16, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'm more of a Halo person myself. (Zoids Fanatic 02:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC)) I play Halo, other then assassins creed, its my favorite game :) --Silverblade1 12:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) pictures help how do I change the liscensing of a picture? the help page isn't very clear. Do I have to reupload it? And if I upload a picture and it... well, has to be removed. How much trouble would I get in? I wouldn't do it on purpose. Thank you ZGWolf 18:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ahh, this picture still, I presume? ^^; You can hit "edit this page" at the top and make a heading that reads "Licensing:" Underneath, you can add the template for the licensing you'd like to use, then save the page. If you still need more help, I'd be more than happy to add it for you, or try to explain some more things, if I wasn't clear enough.--Feel free to drop a message on my talk page anytime! -Imperial Dragon 19:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC)